


All the Tokyo Ghoul

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Yeahyeahyeah, Yup the other chaps are on DA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of my Tokyo Ghoul stories</p><p> </p><p>There really isn't too much to be said, except that this is continued from The Things We Do, which is over on Deviantart, and this is all about the Black Reaper and Hinami talking books, Ayato being bored and falling asleep, and Haise performing a 'test' of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Stop Thinking of You

Cont. from The Things We Do  
\------  
  
The redhead growled in frustration, whimpering soon after when HIS face popped into her head again. She had only done what she had to buy time for Aya and Hina to get back to the car, but she had never expected to develop any feelings for the guy. Pressing her hands to her cheeks, which were again cooling of the color and heat that had been in them moments ago. She calmed her racing heart, shivering a bit as she thought of what she could do. Shaking her head, she turned to Ayato as he walked into the room. It had been a few days since the encounter, and gradually they'd started to venture out of the building itself more and more. "Hinami wants to go into the city again, to that bookstore cafe." he said, and Jessica nodded as she softly said "Let's go." Ayato cracked a bit of a smile as he nodded at her, taking her hand to pull her up then dropping her hand again.  
  
They walked out of the room, to go find Hinami, and found her in the room she had deemed her own, reading a book. "Hina, let's go!" the she wolf called, and Hinami gave a small smile as she said "Kay." and stood up, walking over to the both of them. The small group of three then headed to the doors, going outside and getting in the vehicle. Ayato told the driver to drive into the city, and the name of the bookstore cafe, and the man nodded and drove into the city. Jessica hummed once or twice then fell silent as they reached the bookstore cafe. The driver let them out, then went to pull around into the parking lot. The redhead took both Aya and Hina by the hand, and they walked into the cafe, the bookstore part just beyond the cafe it was attached to. None of them were expecting to see the CCG's black reaper sitting at a table just off the door, drinking coffee and reading a book. The she wolf nearly stopped, but Aya gave a gentle tug to her hand and she obediently followed him, keeping her eyes off Haise as they walked. She nervously swallowed as they passed him, but he didn't even glance up from the book. Hinami hummed as they walked into the bookstore, going directly to one of the shelves and grabbing the book she wanted.  
  
They headed up to the cash register, getting her book paid for then heading back towards the cafe. No one was with the black reaper, they noted with grave interest, because you would think Haise would at least have Furuta (A/n: can't stand him...not after what I read in a recent chapter) with him, but he didn't. And it was just their luck that at that moment he decided to look up from his book and notice them. Clearing his throat, he motioned them over and they had no choice but to obey. Jessica shivered as she stayed close to the others, getting more nervous the closer they got to the table. Aya gave a light tug at her hand to get her to sit, then watched carefully as Hina sat down as well. He kept a close eye on both of them, but especially Hina because she, interestingly enough, started up a conversation with Haise about the books. Aya noticed how the black reaper occasionally glanced at Jessica from time to time, but made no comment as she was hiding her face in his shoulder at the current moment. He kept to himself, but continued to watch the two young women as well. Jessica kept her head against Aya's shoulder, however she quit hiding her face to listen as well. Haise apparently noticed this, because his lips twitched slightly with the beginnings of a smile, for which he had to duck his head a moment to contain himself.  
  
He continued to talk to Hinami, but now that Jessica had proven to have an interest in the conversation he stole more and more glances at her. Jessica caught him doing so, but gave no indication, because secretly she enjoyed the secretive attention he was giving. She began to hum quietly to herself again, continuing to listen and watch but soon Haise sighed as he said "I have to get going..." Hinami softly said "Aw, do you have to, so soon?" Haise sighed as he nodded, saying "I'm afraid so...However, it was quite nice talking to you about books." he added. Hina nodded as she softly said "I wish we could talk again sometime..." and Haise said "I would actually like that a lot. Maybe in a few days, here again?" The young lady nodded excitedly, and the investigator said "It's a deal then." With that, he got up and tossed his coffee cup, and left the shop.  
(Skip brought to you courtesy of the Black Reaper's gorgeous face. But here's a note first: So, in the span of this skip, since I don't feel like writing repetitive, the group met a few more times, with Haise and Hina discussing books while Jess and Aya listened)  
Sasaki had noticed, at the most recent meeting with the little group, that the red headed one snuck glances at him when she thought he was not looking.  
  
He had figured, when she'd kissed him before, that she had done so to buy time for the other two. However, now he had begun to wonder if she was developing actual legitimate feelings for him, as a person. He dwelled on whether he should take some action, then finally made up his mind on what to do. Steeling his nerves, he headed out for the newest meeting at the bookstore cafe. When he arrived there, surprisingly they were there before him. He smiled as Hinami waved at him, wriggling his fingers at her then glancing at Jessica as he slid into the seat opposite her and Aya. The redhead felt more nervous today then she had any other day, and did not know why. Swallowing, she stole glances at the black haired male across the table as he and Hina conversed. She flinched when his hand brushed hers, seemingly an unconscious action he was unaware of completely. Shivering slightly, she looked at Ayato, but he appeared to be falling asleep. After a while, Sasaki stopped Hinami from speaking a moment and turned to Jessica. She wasn't exactly paying attention, instead studying sleeping Ayato's face with interest, and her yelp of startled was smothered by his warm lips on hers. She whimpered as she tried to push him away, not quite ready for this yet, but he pulled himself away from her after a few seconds anyway. "Guess I was mistaken..." he muttered to himself, getting up and leaving without a word. Ayato awoke to find Jessica with her face beet red, and Hinami covering hers but smiling slightly, and also noted the Black Reaper was gone. *What just happened here?*  
  
End  
//////


	2. I...I'm in Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. from Can't Stop Thinking of You

Ayato tilted his head as he softly asked "Hinami?" but she shook her head. She glanced at Jessica, softly asking "Do you like him?" Jessica flinched and buried her face in her hands, saying "I-I don't know! I-I...can't stop thinking about him though..." Ayato shook his head, and Hina giggled softly as she said "Sounds to me like you have feelings for Onii- I mean, Sasaki." The redhead shivered a bit, softly asking "What do I do, what do I do?" and Hina shook her head. Aya shrugged, saying "Experiment with it. Next time we see him, see if you want to kiss him, and if he tries to kiss you then let him, and see what happens, what your heart tells you." She swallowed as she nodded at the dark blue haired Ghoul. "O-Okay." she replied. The two Ghouls smiled at their wolf companion, chuckling as they stood up and each took a hand of hers, pulling her along with them to the doors.  
  
-Skip-  
The redhead flinched when she saw the black haired glasses wearing male, swallowing as she saw his red/black and gray eyes focus on her, almost surprised when the slightest of smiles graced the edges of his lips. He sighed as he trotted over, smiling at Hinami as he sat down beside her and they began to talk books again. The redhead again watched and listened, swallowing when he'd glance over at her from time to time, even though his eyes would soften and he would smile at the she wolf female. She began to panic when she found he seemed to have stopped conversing, for she found him staring at her, noticing how his eyes almost immediately went to her lips. Nervous but wanting to find out how she really felt, she calmed her racing heart or at least attempted to. When he leaned in towards her, seeming to not even be thinking about it, she froze for half a second, hands gripping the chair, but did not move. She flinched slightly when warm lips pressed against hers again, but this time she squeezed the arms of the chair then moved her hands, gripping the sleeves of his shirt tightly. Haise's eyes widened marginally, and he huffed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her fingers tug at his sleeves as though to pull him closer.  
  
Of course, he happily obliged, pressing closer to her and thusly deepening the kiss a bit. "Hah, nnn..." he heard her pant a half-moan, and he chuckled. "What, you like this?" he asked, blinking in surprise when she shoved him away and growled "Don't make fun of me..." Watching her pant, with her cheeks all flushed as they were, he could not help but say "I wasn't...I was teasing you, because you are cute and I couldn't help it." She widened her eyes, then leaned back in the chair and looked down to the side, biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. "So...?" he said, and she glanced up to see Hina and Aya with questioning looks of their own upon their faces. She played with her hands, shivering as she whimpered softly to herself then glanced back up, swallowing as she said "I...I..." She looked away again, jumping slightly when he took her hands. "You what? Don't be afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to harm you, you aren't a Ghoul and have nothing to hide." She sighed as she swallowed, saying "I...I'm....I'm in love..." then looked away to the side with what looked like an annoyed look but he knew it was something entirely different from that. "Thank you." he all but purred, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers again, as his hands found their way to tangle into her curls again.  
  
This time, he lightly licked at her bottom lip to ask entrance, and she shuddered as she gave in, moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced and explored. She shuddered as he pulled back to lick his lips after a moment, her face red again as she panted and her eyes appeared to be a bit hazy. She whimpered when he smirked at her, shivering as he pulled her close to bury his face against her shoulder after smirking at the two Ghouls who could not stop themselves from staring. "I think I love you, too." he whispered in her ear, nipping it lightly then sighing as his phone went off. "Well, looks like duty calls...See you later!" he said, awful chipper as he waved over his shoulder and left. The redhead squirmed a bit to sit up, touching her lips as her thoughts were drawn away to something else. "I... I'm in love..." she said to herself, the Ghouls smiling as they high fives then took her home.  
  
(Done for now, may write more at a later date)  
End


	3. Fight Or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Read the most recent chapter (66) and had this idea (back when it still was most recent)- the run in with Sas (so basically, these two are trying to break Hinami out, Sas is there, and there shalt be fighting)

A young woman with red curls hummed as she walked beside a taller but maybe younger male, his own hair a dark blue that rivaled her own. She snorted when he tapped his fingers on his cheek, or drummed them on her arm. She huffed as they picked up a trot, headed as fast as they could to Cochlea. They didn't know they'd run into a familiar face there... Jessica, the red haired Ghoul (A/n: AU version of wolf girl)), hummed as she trotted beside the male, Ayato. He smiled down at her from time to time, flashing random hand signs at her that more often then not confused her, then chuckling as she would give him those confused looks. They kicked up their speed a bit more, now at what Western riders would call a lope. They knew it would take a bit to get to the Ghoul detention center, but that wasn't stopping them as they had the stamina. They were mostly silent as they ran on and on, and by evening they had reached the forest that ran right up to the fence that bordered the backstreets and alleyways of the area the Ghoul detention center was located in, and they hurriedly headed through it to the back streets.  
  
They crept along the backstreets, and ended up in one of the alleyways, creeping through it and running out onto the streets, running on a street that ran parallel to Cochlea. They thought for sure there'd be at least one guard outside, and maybe CCG considering the CCG always seemed to figure out what they had planned, but no one was outside. They ran round to one of the back doors, the back doors the only doors that didn't require a card as they were usually used by delivery people only, and Ayato slipped through first then motioned Jessica in after. They changed into the guard disguises, and headed towards where Jessica could smell Hinami's scent from, that being one of her special abilities, like how Hina could close her eyes and sense things, or Saiko could close hers and hear things at a distance. Jessica stopped at the bathrooms, Aya finding only one guard in there, knocking him out, and taking his stuff minus the clothes. With that, he signaled Jessica to start leading again, and that's exactly what she did. She led him right to the cell where Hinami was, and they used the key/pass/card whatever to open the door, Jessica putting a finger to her lips as Hinami looked up and saw them, her eyes widening. She kept quiet as Ayato herded her from the cell, and they began to head for the back again but that's when the alarm went off. "Can't be easy, can it?" Apparently, guards needed authorization to open a cell, or the alarm would be set off.  
  
The redhead growled softly in annoyance as she glanced at Aya then to Hina. Ayato shook his head at her, mouthing 'We have to fight, sorry.' She growled again, then sighed as she nodded at him, glancing at Hinami one last time before releasing her Kagune, a Bikaku that looked like a wolf tail and was tan and white in color with bits of brown. She whipped round at hearing the sound of approaching footsteps behind them. Growling softly, Jessica glared at the figure that came through the door, but was startled into silence upon seeing the familiar face. "K-Kane-" she started to say, but was cut off by Ayato raising a hand and Hinami shaking her head. "His name is Sasaki Haise." one or the other of them said, she wasn't sure which because she was studying the man before them.  
  
Surely enough, he didn't look exactly like Ken (A/n: Duh, ha ha, he's done some more growing up) anymore. He now wore round glasses, and his eyes were colder somehow, the warmth lost, all but gone from them, when he looked at the three Ghouls he was encountering. "S-Sasaki Ha-Haise?" Jessica repeated, stumbling over the name as if unable to believe that's who this man really was. The raven haired bespectacled investigator looked towards them as Jessica spoke, tilting his head then taking out a Quinque that looked like a sword but was not Yukimura 1/3. This was Yuya (XD the return of Yuya!), which he had been coming to use more often now. Jessica growled softly, watching Ayato release his Ukaku and stare Sasaki down. The investigator didn't seem impressed, as he whipped his Quinque and now it changed forms... Three pairs of eyes widened upon seeing this. Hinami looked as though she didn't wish to fight, however she released her Rinkaku and Koukaku and ever so lightly pushed Jessica away. "Run..." she whispered to her, giving a look that left no room for argument.  
  
The redhead growled softly to herself, surprised when Aya bumped her with his shoulder then stepped up to stand beside Hinami. Their eyes turned black and red, and they looked back to watch her, as Jessica's Bikaku slid back into her skin, dissipating for now. The redhead glanced at her two friends, holding back a quiet whine, and trotted off slowly at first then picked up a lope, and did that until she broke into a slow run then a quicker one. She kept quiet, for once not voicing her opinion, and did not look back even as she heard Hina yelp and Aya yell. She whimpered and winced, but she did not turn back, she just continued to run. She yelped as she was intercepted a moment later, and as she growled and turned back to look at him she was surprised to see he had a Kagune. "You...you're a Ghoul? One of those Quinx?" she asked, and he said "Not anymore..." as he pulled back his Kagune. He grabbed her, and she said "Let...Let go!" "No...you three are coming with me..." he said and she struggled as he led her down a hallway. Was this the end?  
  
Sorry for cliffhanger!  
End


	4. On Rue Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, had this idea before all the newer chapters, like back when the chapter about the Rue Island invasion first was uploaded online. So...  
> Don't really know what else to say, it really was really just random

Eran, now an ex Academy instructor and full time Investigator instead, hummed to himself as he walked passed Juuzou, recognizing the former student despite the change in hair color and calling "Hey, Suzuya!" The young man turned to see who was calling him, and said "Oh, Eran sensei. What are you doing here?" "I became a full time Investigator a few months ago. I heard what happened with Shinohara, and I am so sorry..." Eran said. Juuzou sighed softly as he said "You didn't get him killed, it was me. You have nothing to apologize for." He never really understood the sentiment, and since he didn't he would always respond like this. Eran, realizing this, shrugged then nodded in understanding as he said "Alright, Suzuya. Or, guess it's Special Class Suzuya now, correct?" The raven haired investigator nodded as he said "Yup." and when Eran asked if he was taking part in the Rue Island Raid, he again nodded.  
  
Eran nodded, saying "Good luck, and don't get yourself killed before you even have a chance to meet a girl, fall in love, and start a family. I don't know yet if I'm participating, I haven't received word, but be aware that you may see me there. Anyhow, don't die yet, Shinohara would be upset if you did." With that, Eran walked away. Meanwhile, Uta again donned his wooden mask, sighing as he listened to Roma whine about how life was unfair. She was doing so, because he and his cat Ghoul hybrid were the only two going to Rue Island, for some reason Aogiri had called on them even though the clowns only had very loose ties to them, so loose no one even was really sure what kind. Before Roma could start having a fit, Uta took Jessie by the hand and headed for the checkpoint, where they'd get in a van and be taken from there to the boat that would take them to the island.  
  
He quietly observed the scenery going by as the van moved along to the shore, then they were directed to what looked oddly like a small houseboat and Uta took Jessie gently by the hand and held her close, knowing how much she disliked water that wasn't their bathtub or shower. The she cat Ghoul hybrid kept close to him all the way to the island, then they were at the shore of Rue island and the captain let them off. Aogiri was there to greet them, or two in particular, Banjo who was waiting for the others to get their rears in gear, and a much younger member called Edo (A/n: Eto's son, don't ask me how until I figure out a way that such a woman could have possibly landed a man, although I may have an idea...), who wore a tan and brown rabbit like mask. They directed Uta and Jessie back into the building to wait, and the Ghoul and half ghoul obeyed as they were told.  
  
/skip, bc I can/  
  
Uta was silent once again, as he kept Jessie close despite knowing that she could well fend for herself. He kept a watchful (somewhat wary) eye on their surroundings, the Aogiri members that had stayed behind standing in the shadows of the building, including Edo. Banjo had been sent with the groups that were to attack Cochlea, none of them too happy because they'd found out Ayato and Jessica had gone earlier then was planned. (A/n: This is happening at the same time as my Cochlea Aya and Jessica running into Haise one) Jessie hissed softly as her cat ears picked up the sound of what seemed to be an approaching motor of some sort. "You put blood in the water, and the sharks will gather..." she muttered to herself. She was wearing her usual mask, a blue and gold thing she liked a lot, but just like Uta she was always changing between masks, possibly to throw Investigators off the scent. Anyhow, she growled "They're coming by boat...Well, I mean, obviously, but..." Uta stopped her there, saying "Yeah, I get it." and touching her head lightly before pulling back. He glared out at the water, as the boats finally came into view, and as the first investigators began to come on shore the Ghouls that were there began to attack them.   
  
Jessie startled when a tiny crying mew floated to her ears (the human ones), having forgotten she put her little white kitten Judo in her pocket, being that she was wearing the coat with the oversized pockets. She hissed as she pet his head, growling when she saw a young man with raven hair wield a sword to attack the first few Ghouls then pull out multiple knives after handing the sword off to someone else, possibly for safeguarding. Jessie stayed close by Uta, narrowing her eyes when she'd catch sight of that raven haired investigator, most of the time she couldn't see him because he was just so fast, but sometimes once in awhile she'd catch sight of him. She glanced at Uta, and Uta straightened his mask then stepped round her. Uta stared the raven haired investigator dead in the eyes as he finally noticed the Ghoul and half Ghoul and turned. They were both surprised when he took the sword again, changing its form to what appeared to be a shield however from the center stuck a pointed tip.  
  
"Oh Ghouls~" he sang, sounding much like back when he was nineteen but now he was just doing it to irritate them, the Ghouls. He smirked, or to the Ghouls it seemed so, as he darted forward through them, easily clearing a path and leaving a trail of bodies as he usually did. Another newer Aogiri member, a female not more then perhaps ten, screamed as one of the men approached her, and Juuzou yelled "Shima, leave her be. Take care of the other more threatening ones first, then we'll deal." (A/n: Yay, another new OC for me!) Shima, a male with messy reddish brown hair, huffed as he said "Fine...We better deal later." The Special Class nodded at his squad member, then turned back to what he had been doing, now pausing as he said "No Face...And who's this pretty lady you've got with you?" he finished. Uta growled "None of your business..." to which Juuzou said "Ooo, sassy...I like it." and chuckled to himself as he said "Come and get me~" Uta growled quietly as he ran forward after Juuzou, whom appeared to be fleeing. He almost yelled out when Jessie lunged forward to swipe at the investigator with her claws, her Bikaku flicking and twitching but unused yet.  
  
Knowing he could not force her to abandon this battle, he sighed as he said "Be careful, my kitten..." He then returned his focus to the raven haired male, whom had turned round now to face them. He smirked as he now steadily advanced towards them, for they backed away step by step. It was like he had now become the hunter once again, and they the prey. Uta seemed to realize this situation, as he growled again and pushed Jessie behind him, glaring at Juuzou from behind the mask of holes or spots. Juuzou laughed in a way that would have been creepy if he were not so cute, and leaped towards them, slashing with the sword Quinque, Bishamin 1/2, then leaping out of range again. Jessie and Uta both growled as they dodged the slicing, trying to keep calm however they both ended up leaping forward after him. Juuzou cackled again, throwing a smirk back over his shoulder as he tossed a knife or two at the Ghoul hybrid, then at the Ghoul himself. The cat Ghoul hissed as she launched at him again, then fell back to allow Uta a turn.  
-small skip-  
Uta growled as he landed on the ground, this time not getting back up. Jessie panted and hissed, wipe a hand across her face as she stayed where she too had fallen, baring her teeth at Juuzou. He chuckled as he held both hands out, one to each of them, and said "Come with me. I won't let them have you..." Uta shrugged, standing with him, and Jessie only followed because Uta was going. They headed for the boat, and what lay beyond, wondering what awaited them out there.  
  
End  
//////

 

(Whoops! Eran was in there, forgot to write him in the battle)


	5. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie has become a photographer and corresponder of the CCG, and she and her Senior partner have a run in with Tsukiyama. Later, there is another that leads to a battle, because Akira (male OC) ignored the request to leave Tsuki out of the report...

Tsuki and Chie  
\------------------------  
  
It was raining again, Chie noted with the most disdain any one person could. She growled quietly to herself as she walked out of the grocery store, taking her bags home then going out into the rain again. She was waiting to hear if she had passed the test, she had taken an exam to try to get into CCG, because she had come to wish almost all Ghouls were dead. Even if she didn't pass that exam, they had said she could be an informant for them, photographing the Ghouls and telling the CCG where certain ones tended towards most. She hummed with impatience, hoping to hear that alert that meant a message had been sent to her phone. It came soon enough, or at least the CCG member that sent it thought it was. Chie, however, begged to differ on that point. She sighed as she closed her eyes a moment, then opened them again. She glanced down at the message, letting out a disappointed sigh. The message read 'We regret to inform you, you did not make it into the CCG. However, as you have proven amazingly adept as such, we would like you to work with us, as our photographer and personal informant.'   
  
She huffed as she messaged back 'Of course! I was already told, before I started the testing and such, that I would be asked to!' then waited yet again. She didn't have long this time, as a message soon came to her phone in answer. 'Wonderful. Please come to the headquarters as soon as possible.' She text back 'I'm on my way!' then put the phone away and took off for the place. She hummed as a tall gray eyed man greeted her with a monotone voice. She nodded as she followed him into the building, walking down hallways until they reached an office he stopped at and beckoned her into. Nervous, she took a deep breath then walked in. She smiled at the man she supposed was in charge here, listening dutifully as he explained in more detail what she'd be doing for them, and how to correctly file her reports and such. She nodded here and there, glancing at the frosty haired Investigator still in the room, from time to time. He didn't smile, but when she'd look at him he'd give a curt nod every time. She found that was almost as endearing as if the man would have smiled at her instead.   
  
-Skip to first mission!-  
Chie hummed as she looked around for Kishou, he was very interesting despite his disposition. She saw the guy she had been partnered with, a Senior Investigator called Akira Souzen. She smiled at the dark haired man (who looks a lot like Arima did in his youth), and he returned the smile as easily as breathing air. She gave a soft chuckle, then they got in the car and headed for the group of small areas they'd decided to start with. Along the way, Akira hummed along to the songs on the radio. Chie found herself quietly laughing as she listened to him doing so. He glanced over from time to time, smiling when he'd catch her laughs. She soon found herself humming along, as she smiled and clapped her hands a bit. They soon arrived to the first area, and Chie wasn't surprised these Ghouls looked very young. She sighed softly, watching them brawl like normal teenagers but with the addition of their Kagune...It seemed they were leaving humans alone for now, so she and Akira headed for the next area.  
  
At this second area, there were a higher concentration of Ghouls, but these seemed to be having a Ghoul style party of sorts. Seeing as they appeared not to be bothering humans either, the duo left this area alone as well. They headed for the third area, and Akira voiced that he thought it was too quiet. Thusly, the two left the vehicle and crept to a nearby spot that worked to their advantage as a hideout. As Chie stared out of the cover at the surroundings, she gave a gasp as a very familiar figure came to where they could see him. Akira had to clap a hand over her mouth, as Tsuki glanced round suspiciously. When the purple haired Ghoul moved off, Akira removed his hand with a sigh of relief. "Tsukiyama..." Chie whispered, covering her mouth with her own hand. "What in all get out is he doing here?" she growled very, very quietly. The Gourmet, meanwhile, stalked towards a woman, activating his Kagune and stabbing through her with it. "You'll make a fine meal... You look better in red anyway, dear." he told the terrified, dying woman. He bent his head to bite into her, and as he did so Akira narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to a special Quinque gun he'd been given for his protection..."No!" Chie screamed, knocking him sideways as he tried to fire.  
  
As they hit the ground outside the bushes, Tsukiyama gave a growl and whipped round to face them, dropping the now dead woman. "M-Miss Chie..." he said, squinting when her camera flashed, signaling a taken picture. *Still obsessed with me, I see...* Swiping that thought aside, he put on a fake friendly face, asking "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in a while." She huffed as she said "Where is Kanae? I am... corresponding." she gave as her answer. A pained look crossed his face at the mention of Kanae. "He... he isn't here anymore. He vanished..." he said. She huffed "Don't do that! I almost thought he was dead, the way you talked!" He chuckled softly as he said "No, not dead, just missing..." Seeing the pain again, she said "Akira, go back to Headquarters. File the report. Please leave Tsuki out of it, please..." The young man sighed as he left them, knowing the woman wanted to be alone with this guy, despite his reputation. As soon as Akira was gone, Chie sighed as she ran to Tsukiyama, whom had collapsed beside the body. "Tsuki! Are you alright?" He shook his head, softly replying "I am not, not at all... What if Kanae IS dead?!" The woman sighed softly, rubbing his back. "Tsuki, calm down..." she said. "Oh Little Mouse, I'm just so scared..."  
  
She sighed again, softly replying "I know, you photo worthy man...I know..." Without really thinking, she brushed back his hair and kissed him on the side of the head. He tilted his head to the side as he glanced over at her, kind of surprised she had done that. Shaking his head, he chuckled a bit as he leaned over, amused when she leaned back away from him... "What's wrong, little mouse? Do I scare you?" She huffed as she shook her head, replying "Give me a bit more credit then that... Personal space, Tsuki." He chuckled and said "Ah, right, sorry." She shook her head, then did the same thing he had. "Does it bother you?" she asked. He replied "Ah, not really, because you are my best friend in this entire world, despite that you are human and I should hate you with every fiber of my being." "Ah, yeah, thanks for that..." she snorted in disdain. He chuckled, saying "Non, no, that was meant as a compliment, not something rude or demeaning." She tilted her head, softly asking (as if in disbelief) "Really?" He chuckled as he nodded, saying "Yes, really." She smiled as she nodded, saying "Alright. Well, it was nice talking to you but I have to get back and write my own report." He nodded as he saw her off with a wave. *Wait...Report?* he wondered to himself, shrugging and finishing his meal.  
  
-Skip, cause I can- ('Chapter' 2)  
  
Chie hummed as she met up with Akira, smiling as she nodded at him and they set off. What she didn't know, was that he HAD wrote about Tsuki in the report, there were CCG already on their way to the area, Tsuki was headed there himself for another hunt, and Akira was taking her there because they too had a part to play in this mission. Chie hummed as they reached the place, and she looked confused, as she knew the only one that hunted here was Tsuki. That's when she began to piece things together, and turning to Akira she said "What did you do, Investigator Souzen?" Akira sighed as he said "Miss Hori, please don't. Just do as they say. They hired you to keep an eye on you, remembering a month, or three, ago when you were seen trying to get pictures or whatever it was that you were doing..." She resisted the urge to glare at the guy, he was her Senior here after all. He sighed in relief when she stood from the car, camera in her hands. They headed towards the barricade set up by the foot soldiers, many of the Investigators at the scene should he become too difficult to handle. Chie was not happy to have heard the real truth about why they had brought her on, but remained silent anyhow. She picked up on the sound of running feet before anyone else, so oddly and eerily in tune with Tsuki that she could tell in a moment when he was nearby. She began to panic when he came into view, all purple hair and random muttering to himself. She squeaked and jerked when Arima seemed to materialize out of nowhere, brandishing not the Ixa but his newer Quinque, a wicked black handled silver and purple scythe named Matsuya. Beside him was Juuzou with his Jason (A/n: You people should know what Juuzou's Jason is, and if you ask me what it is I will smack you and tell you to go back and re-watch Root A, or read the manga again), and the black reaper Haise (Kane XP) who also was not holding his usual Quinque, Yukimura, but a newer one named Yuya, that at the moment resembled a sword. They all lunged forward all three at the same time, and soon enough Haise released his Kagune to help fight against the Koukaku.  
  
Chie watched in horror as Tsuki released his Koukaku, as Sasaki, Arima, and Juuzou swung and flung Quinque and Kagune alike at him. Tsukiyama hissed and growled as he span in a circle, then darted at them swinging his Koukaku surrounded arm. "Tsukiyama, no!" Chie screamed, and startled Tsuki paused a moment to glance back at her. "Uh, ugh, kuh *cough*..." Tsuki choked, blood coming out of his mouth and horrified Chie screamed again as she ran towards him, Haise pulling the Rinkaku out and being shoved away by the cursedly small body and hands. He sighed as he moved back to Arima and Juuzou, an almost sad look on Akira's face as the men slowly began to take the barricades down and return to the vans. Chie choked herself now as she held Tsuki's head in her lap. "It's going to be alright, it'll be alright." she said, more to herself then him. Tsuki groaned softly, the sign that he was still alive, and reached up a hand to touch her cheek, brushing hair from her face just as she had not long ago to him. "I'm fine..." he groaned, then "Stupid fools didn't finish the job..." She laughed at this, despite the tears on her cheeks now, and he reached up again, this time to wipe the tears away. "Hey, don't cry." he said softly. "It's just me, after all." he finished, and she tried to glare sternly at him but couldn't even manage a regular glare.  
  
He chuckled at her attempts, and ruffled her hair. Chie shivered a bit, another light rain begun to fall, and she pushed on his uninjured shoulder to try and get him up. Tsuki groaned as he managed to sit up, then allowed her to help him to stand. He glanced down at her as she glanced round, then was surprised as she began to lead towards some shape in the distance, despite her lack of strength because of her size. Oddly, however, she seemed to have that strength he'd thought she'd lacked, and he allowed his eyes to close as they finally stumbled upon the van one of his servants had driven in. Chie swiftly pushed him into the backseat, settling beside him and allowing his tired body to fall against her, his breathing gentle as he slipped into sleep, head on her shoulder and his hands in her lap. They reached the mansion, and Chie needed a little help starting out but after that managed to get Tsuki up to his room. She laid him down onto the bed, and stayed until he opened his eyes again three hours later. "See you again." she whispered as she slipped out, and all he could do was stare at the door she had gone through.  
  
End


	6. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uke!Kaneki!  
> Ayaneki where Kane ends up Uke  
> \----------

The dark blue-black haired Ghoul growled at the white haired one following him "Hurry up, Baka-neki!" Kaneki snorted at Ayato, but quickened his pace to match the younger man's steps. They soon reached the warehouse, having been informed that the humans that owned it were keeping and abusing Ghoul children at ages too young yet to properly use their Kagune. Both young men were disgusted by this, and as they stormed the place and took out the human men, they felt nothing but satisfaction in doing so. They then found the children, chained to various things, and began to release them. Most of the children began to try and find their way home, but some straggled, so Kaneki contacted Anteiku and soon the remaining kids were escorted away. One little girl, about five or six, sat on the ground crying however, and Kane walked over and crouched beside her, gently stroking red curls.  
  
Teary brown eyes raised to meet his own gray and black-red ones, the mask having been pulled down to fall around his neck now. "Where's my mama?" she whimpered, and all he did was picked her up and rocked her. When the tears finally subsided, he set her down and asked "Mind showing us your Kagune?" She shook her head, releasing it. It looked like a fox tail, and was shades of gray ending in white, surrounded by a thin purple membrane looking thing. Ayato said "Ah, Bikaku..." and the little girl looked up. "Father..." she said, looking at Ayato, then looked at Kane and said "...Daddy...Can I come live with you?" Ayato tilted his head, coming to the conclusion at the same time that she was thinking if they were two straight people, in other words a man and woman, Kaneki would be the woman... In other words, firstly she saw them as a couple but more importantly she was seeing Kane as the Uke or submissive.  
  
Shaking his head, Ayato asked "Honey, you realize I'm younger then 'daddy', right?" The girl tilted her head innocently, saying "You are? Well, but you're bigger then him..." Ayato blinked in surprise, then leered and a look purely of wtf crossed Kane's features as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah I am~" Ayato said, smirking as he wriggled his hips. He was surprised to see Kane's cheeks flushed when he happened to glance over, and smirked as he stepped close to the white haired male. "Something wrong?" he purred, and Kane said "N-No..." He smirked as he said "Well, let's get Jessika home, shall we? We can continue this conversation there~" "Jessika?" both Kane and the girl said in unison. "Yeah, hope you don't mind." Ayato said, and both shook their heads. He nodded, and they walked and soon they were back. He left the girl with Hinami and Jessica, smirking as he took Kane by the hand and pulled him into a room, his room. Kaneki growled "What are you doing?" when Ayato pushed him down onto the bed, and Ayato smirked as he pressed his lips to Kaneki's. Kane growled again, trying to move out from under him, gasping at the feather light touch below and without thinking his hips rocked into it. This made him gasp again, and Ayato flexed his fingers down there. Kane growled again when Aya crawled on top of him, and Aya said "Neki, please, just for once. You're always trying to be the Alpha, it's time I got to for a change." Kane rolled his eyes, sighing as he said "Fine...Just this once..."  
  
Aya purred, saying "Thank you, Neki." and lowering his head to the neck of the other male and nibbling lightly at it. This caused Kane to moan softly and arch into him, bringing a chuckle out of Aya. He narrowed his eyes at Aya, yelping softly as fingers flexed below again, his hips rolling slightly then rocking into the grasp again as the white haired one moaned quietly again. His cheeks had begun to flush, and he whimpered when he was squeezed harder, hips jerking into it even though it was the slightest uncomfortable. He gasped when Ayato ducked his head down there, lips ghosting over the material covering his hips and lower body. He panted and shuddered as Aya nosed it like a curious dog would a new object, squeaking when Ayato finally unzipped his fly to...  
  
 _Fade (lemon on another page so go find it!)_  
  
He panted and sighed softly as he glanced at the dark blue haired male, then smiled softly a little as he glanced at him and touched his hair. He huffed and startled when the little redhead came running in, then smiled as he cuddled her and cuddled up to Ayato. They both hummed as they finally fell asleep under the blankets with him.  
  
 _End_

 

_(Sorry guys, lemon on the next page)_


End file.
